The present invention relates generally to the field of three-dimensional (3D) printing, and more particularly to applying surface parameters to a printed 3D object.
3D printing technology is known. 3D printing, or additive manufacturing, is a process of making a three-dimensional solid object of virtually any shape from a digital model. 3D printing is achieved using an additive process, where successive layers of material are laid down in different shapes.
Sensors are known that can track finger movement including vibrations and/or waves to determine the texture of a physical surface. For example, the article “Effect of roughness on vibration on human finger during a friction test” written by H. Zahouani, et al. uses state of the art sensors in a “touch test.” As described in this article, in order “to study the effect of a rough texture on tactile perception, the human finger was equipped with a sensor very sensitive to the vibration generated during a touch test. The range of vibrational frequencies is well consistent with the frequency of Pacini.” Further, the article recites, “to analyze the vibrational characteristics of the human finger under different experimental conditions, our experimental results are based on two quantitative parameters: a parameter which measures the amplitude of the average vibration level Lv (dB), and a parameter related to the spatial resolution of the human finger and which is identified as the characteristic wavelength corresponding to the maximum of the power spectral density (PSD) in the Pacinian frequency band (1-500 Hz).”
Again, according to the above-mentioned article, “for a constant normal force, the parameter Lv (dB) allowed us to compare the received vibration with the finger as a function of the nature of the surface scanned, the scanning speed, the amplitude and wavelength of roughness. Depending on the scan rate used, it was possible to identify the wavelength filter of the human finger, which can be defined as the ratio of the scanning speed to the frequency corresponding to the maximum PSD: λf(mm)=v/ω. This result allowed us to set a lower speed 10 mm/s for better spatial resolution that can be achieved in the case of abrasive paper: 0.2 mm. To understand the role of texture morphology on finger deformation and vibration, a 3D contact model has been developed. Assuming the finger elastic deformation, the results of the contact model show the way the roughness is printed on the human fingerprint and the effect it produces on the contact pressure and give Von Mises stress for various textures.”
It is known to detect hardness using a hardness tester. These hardness testers apply selected rulers, including one of the following rulers: (i) HRB; (ii) HRC; (iii) HRN; and (iv) HRT. The ruler is generally selected according to the type of material being tested. Conventional hardness tests include Rockwell superficial, Knoop/Vickers micro hardness, Durometer tests, and Brinell tests. (Note: the term(s) “Rockwell,” “Knoop,” “Vickers,” “Durometer,” and/or “Brinell” may be subject to trademark rights in various jurisdictions throughout the world and are used here only in reference to the products or services properly denominated by the marks to the extent that such trademark rights may exist.)
It is also known to use a touch sensor to simultaneously measure ultrasonic and electrical properties of objects by a sensor using a pair of piezoelectric ceramic transducers.
There are no runtime surface parameter changing options available in a three-dimensional (3D) printing process, particularly where the surface parameters are taken from a physical object.